Defenders of Xeen
The Defenders of Xeen is the playable adventuring party in Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen and Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen. The default party consists of the human Paladin Arturius, the half-orc Knight Tyro, the dwarven Ranger Badger, the gnome Robber Zippo, the human Cleric Rebecca, and the elven Sorcerer Seymour. Biography Might and Magic IV On the world of Xeen, the evil Lord Xeen captured King Burlock, ruler of the Cloudside of Xeen, and imprisoned Crodo, the overseer of Xeen. A group of adventurers managed to enter Castle Burlock and free the king, and then went to Darzog's Tower to free Crodo as well. In the dungeons of Newcastle, the adventurers found the Xeen Slayer sword - the only weapon capable of damaging the evil overlord. They traveled to Castle Xeen and slew Lord Xeen in combat. King Burlock thanked them for their actions, and advised them to follow his brother Roland Burlock to the Darkside of Xeen. Might and Magic V The Defenders of Xeen followed the prince to the Darkside. They emerged in the town of Castleview, where the herbalist Zelda gave them an orb that the dragon pharaoh had sent out. The dragon pharaoh's allies had been imprisoned by the evil king Alamar, who was actually Sheltem in disguise, reusing the name he had assumed on VARN-4. In an effort to free one of the dragon pharaoh's allies, the heroes rescued Ellinger, a wizard who advised them to gather energy discs to restore Castle Kalindra, which had been phased out of the physical realm. The group went to Sandcaster, where they killed Xenoc and Morgana, two of Sheltem's minions. They eventually found all the discs and entered Castle Kalindra, where they learned that Queen Kalindra had been captured by Count Blackfang. The party entered Castle Blackfang and destroyed the count, but learned that he had turned Queen Kalindra into a vampire. They used the powers of her lost crown to restore her, and traveled to the Tomb of the Dragon Pharaoh, where they returned the dragon pharaoh's orb. The dragon pharaoh explained that Sheltem was using the Cube of Power to direct Xeen through the Void towards his planet, Terra, where he would use it as a vessel to build an empire against the Ancients. The Pharaoh told the adventurers that Corak, Sheltem's old enemy, had been imprisoned in the northeastern lava fields when his escape pod landed. The group rescued Corak, who told them that the party should find a Soul Box to confront Sheltem. The group went to Olympus, where they obtained the Soul Box. While Corak hid in the Soul Box, the adventurers fought their way through Sheltem's hordes to reach his throne room in Castle Alamar. Corak emerged from the box, catching Sheltem unprepared, and the two adversaries faced each other in combat. Corak was unable to defeat Sheltem, but used a self-destruct sequence to destroy them both. World of Xeen exclusive With Sheltem defeated, the dragon pharaoh asked the party to complete Prince Roland's original objective: uniting the two sides of Xeen into a single world. The group entered the Elemental Planes to awaken the Elemental Sleepers, and rescued Roland from Castle Alamar. They then unlocked the way to the cloud world above Darkstone Tower. When everything was prepared, the dragon pharaoh carried out the unification ceremony, uniting Kalindra and Roland in marriage while turning the flat world of Xeen into a planet. Category:Might and Magic IV characters Category:Might and Magic V characters